


Sottopelle (fanart)

by boll11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, ancora mi ostino, fatica!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: Fanart per la storia meravigliosa di Lori,
  Sottopelle
Disegni matita, acquarello, pennarelli e un tocco di photoshop. (Un mischione, insomma)Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia





	1. Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sottopelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802169) by [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee). 



> Devo piantarla di giurare ogni anno di non ricascarci, perché tanto lo so che poi esistono storie come quelle di Lori, che sono una fonte di ispirazione difficile da resistere. Appena l'ho letta ho saputo esattamente cosa avrei voluto disegnare e anche come. E per una pigra e posapiano come me vuol dire tanto. Vuol dire che questa storia è potente, visiva. Ha tutto quello che piace a me.  
> Per cui no, anche se lavorare tra mille impegni può essere stancante, questa volta non giuro più.


	2. Ritorno

 


	3. Cura




	4. Conquiste

 


	5. Insieme




End file.
